


Shinku (Crimson)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, First Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yamada had thought carefully about it.He had always thought that being in love was stupid.He had seen his friends fall for it, one by one, as if it was some sort of contagious illness.And he had told himself it was never going to happen to him.





	Shinku (Crimson)

Yamada had thought carefully about it.

He had always thought that being in love was stupid.

He had seen his friends fall for it, one by one, as if it was some sort of contagious illness.

And he had told himself it was never going to happen to him.

He had told himself he didn’t know anyone he could’ve fallen for, no one who could’ve had that effect on him, and he was glad this way.

He didn’t want to find himself always thinking about someone else, he didn’t want others to look at him and see that empty stare on his face he always saw on those who said they were in love.

That’s what he had always thought.

But, despite all of this, he had been forced to change his mind.

He had joined the Jimusho for a while, and he had become a part of J.J. Express.

And that had been his undoing, he was sure of it.

During rehearsals, TV shows shootings, while he tried to memorize the choreographies, it wasn’t rare for his eyes to wander through the room, moving to his bandmates until they met the face he was looking for.

Since he had met him, that face had always fascinated him.

It fascinated him the way he always seemed to be lost in his own world, he liked that apparently vacuous look, he liked the way he acted that, be it for distraction or intention, was always kind toward all the others.

So, he had fallen for it as well.

He had fallen for Inoo Kei, and he was sure he looked like an idiot just like all other people in love.

He kept staring at him, lost, and often he needed Nakajima to elbow him, looking confusedly at him and asking him to pay attention to the choreography.

And Yamada nodded and apologized, blushing as usual, because he sincerely hoped that nor him nor any of their senpais would've realized what was the reason for his distraction.

But, as much as he tried, he couldn’t help but looking at him, he couldn’t help but losing focus on everything surrounding him, concentrating on him only.

Being in love was no walk in the park.

That afternoon they were done with rehearsals early, and he had survived the past few hours without any accident.

Sure, at some point he had made the wrong move and had stepped on Ryutaro, and then he had had a very bothered Chinen wave his hand in front of him, because he had been spacing out... but aside from that, he was pretty satisfied with how things had been.

He was getting dressed, slowly since he was lost in his thoughts, and the others had already left.

He was finishing gathering his stuff, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped, screaming.

In front of him, Inoo was smiling.

“I’m sorry Ryo-chan, I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said, looking apologetic.

Yamada shook his head, feeling his face turning instantly red.

“Don’t worry, Inoo-kun... I was spacing out, that’s why I got scared.” he murmured, smiling awkwardly.

“Is there something wrong, Ryo-chan? Lately you’ve been distracted a lot, and I wanted to know if there was some issue.” Kei said then, his eyebrows raised in a concerned look.

Yamada felt the redness become even more intense, as if all the blood he had in his veins had concentrated on his cheeks.

“N-no, Inoo-kun. I’m just tired, and... I’m sorry, I’ll try to pay more attention. I’ve been distracted, I know, Yuto always says that to me, but I don’t do it on purpose. Next time I’ll do better and...”

Laughing a little, Inoo interrupted him.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t scolding you. I just wanted to know whether there was something wrong, that’s all.” he reassured him, shrugging.

“Oh. No, Inoo-kun. Nothing wrong, don’t worry.” he said, smiling less and less confidently.

The elder seemed to be satisfied by the answer anyway.

“Good. I’m glad.” he said, then he pinched his cheek. “Yama-chan is really cute when his face gets all red.” he commented with a light chuckle, and then he rushed out of the dressing room.

Yamada kept staring at him until he disappeared, then he collapsed against the wall.

He felt it.

He had that look on, the idiotic one.

But it wasn’t the right time to worry about it.

He lightly brushed at the spot where Inoo had just touched him.

Being in love was no walk in the park.

But still, it was wonderful.


End file.
